King Vegeta (KidVegeta)
|gender = Male |birthplace = Saiso, |birth = September 22, 684 |death = September 21, 737 |birth power level = 200 |max power level = 12,000 |pronouns = 私 (わたくし), 己 (おれ) |height = 6'2" |weight = 189.3 lbs |hair = Brown |eye = Black |rank = King of the Saiyans, Soldier in the |food = Unknown |vehicle = Space Pod |hobbies = Playing space chess |family = Prince Vegeta (son) }} King Vegeta (ベジータ王, Bejīta-ō) is a in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the first saga and is introduced in the chapter "Prologue". King Vegeta is also featured as the protagonist in Dragon Ball: The Great War. Personality and Canon History Please visit the canon page to see all about King Vegeta's canon appearance and character. As the usage of King Vegeta in The Forgotten and The Great War is canon following, his personality is the same as what is on that page; thus, pointless to copy here. History 'The Great War' King Vegeta was introduced as the prideful leader of a small tribe. He was one of the most vocal proponents of eradicating the . At first, not many Saiyans were allied with him, but through cunning and power, Vegeta slowly united his race against the Tuffles. Notable feats of his rise to power included defeating Nappa, who was widely considered to be the most ruthless and brutal tribal leader; as well, his defeat of Zhukin, a Saiyan who controlled the majority of his race's territory, solidified Vegeta's rise to complete power. After defeating Zhukin, Vegeta assumed the title of King Vegeta to openly mock the Tuffle way of governing. King Vegeta then led his race against the Tuffles, and often fought on the front lines. His power grew to be unequaled throughout the conquests. It was King Vegeta who discovered that the Tuffle were hiding the planet's moons behind a projection shield so that the Saiyans couldn't transform; and it was also King Vegeta who removed that shield and eventually led his people, in their Great Ape forms, to fully destroy the Tuffle race. Thereafter, he formally became King of the planet, even having the planet named after him. 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Prince Vegeta Saga' King Vegeta was the king of the entire Saiyan race and father of his son, Prince Vegeta . King Vegeta was also the leader of the Saiyan Army. It was King Vegeta's idea that, with enough training, the Vegeta and Ledas would be able to surpass him and eventually Frieza as well. But fearful of Nappa's inability to keep secrets, King Vegeta kept this thought to himself. Indeed, Layeeck didn't even learn of it until the very day Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta. But the King's charisma was able to convince even his paranoid friend that attacking Frieza, that making a final stand was the only way to regain the honor that the tyrant so callously taken from them. Needless to say, they both died pretty pathetically. A notable trait of King Vegeta was his fierce protection of his son. While this may have not been immediately evident in their subtle interactions, this was one of the large motivators for King Vegeta to attack Frieza. Techniques * * * *Royal Galick *Dispersing Blast Trivia *King Vegeta is the first character introduced both The Forgotten and The Great War. *Despite being the strongest and most powerful Saiyan up to his death, King Vegeta rarely showcases that power in The Forgotten. The only time he does in this series is in his brief fight against Frieza in which he dies immediately. *King Vegeta's scouter is red. *King Vegeta's theme is Uprising. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Canon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Royalty Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Super Elite Category:King Vegeta Category:Kings Category:Warriors Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Canon Respecting Category:Full-Blooded Saiyans Category:Full-blooded Saiyans Category:Supporting character Category:Dead Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:Character Category:Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Father Category:Extra Terrestrials Category:Leaders Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyan king